


Beautiful Affair

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [16]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Loki steals Thor girl, Making Love, Poor Thor, Teasing, affair, prompt, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Prompt: Hello I was wondering if you could write a one shot where the reader is dating Thor, but she’s secretly fucking Loki behind his back? And just one day Thor hears moans in her bedroom thinking she’s hurt, but she walks in Loki and his girlfriend having sex.
Relationships: OC/Thor, oc/loki
Series: One shot prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424488
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Beautiful Affair

Glancing across the table, Thor’s girlfriend looked at Loki who was sat opposite her. She caught his eye and a smirk spread across Loki’s lips.

She smirked back at him and picked up a cherry, slowly sliding it into her mouth she pursed her lips and pulled it off the stem. Loki licked his lips while he watched her, his trousers suddenly getting tighter.

He picked up his goblet and took a sip of his wine, watching her intently over the rim. She reluctantly turned her attention back to Thor, who was in the middle of telling the rest of the table about one of his latest war victories.

As she tried to pick up on Thor’s story, she jumped when she felt a light touch on her thigh underneath her dress. But Thor’s hands were above the table and it was far too gentle of a touch to be his anyway.

She looked over at Loki and saw him grinning, with mischief twinkling in his eyes. That’s when she felt it, the gentle tingling of his Seidr. He was ghosting a hand up her thigh, further and further underneath her dress.

Squirming a little, she coughed to clear her throat and tried to focus on Thor, who _was_ her boyfriend after all. But then she felt the tips of Loki’s fingers press against her centre. A look of surprise briefly flashed across Loki’s face, not expecting her to be knicker-less.

She smirked in triumph, it wasn’t often someone could surprise the God of mischief.

But her smirk didn’t last long as Loki started teasing her. She closed her eyes and relaxed more in her chair, allowing herself to enjoy it. Loki knew just how to pleasure her, how to work her up nicely and make her cum. Usually loud and body shaking orgasms, but this time she had to stay quiet and as still as possible.

Loki was concentrating on her clit, so close to making her cum but it was ruined when Thor suddenly clamped his large hand onto her thigh and squeezed a little bit too hard, making her jump.

Loki hissed in annoyance, his Seidr vanishing from her.

‘Let’s go back to my chambers.’ Thor wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She put on a smile and nodded. ‘Alright.’ She agreed.

Thor stood and Loki mentally face-palmed himself when his brother didn’t even pull her chair out for her. Or take her arm. He gave her a look of pity when she glanced at him one last time before leaving the hall with Thor.

When she got back to Thor’s chambers, he was all over her. But he was rough and missed all of her sensitive spots, as usual. When he got her on the bed and tore off her clothes, she just lay there as he fucked her. He thought she was wet because of him…

As usual, she thought of his brother. How elegant and graceful he was in comparison. Loki was so attentive as a lover, making sure the woman was well pleasured before taking his own. He also knew how to make it spicier in the bedroom, adding in toys and handcuffs to the mix. Or often just using his Seidr.

Whenever she asked Thor about using toys or tying her up, he just scoffed and said he didn’t need to use toys to pleasure her. But she knew that he just felt threatened by the thought of using toys.

The first time she had got together with Loki, he had found her moping in the library. Reading some erotic fiction with some wine. She had opened up to Loki about hiding out there, knowing it was the one place Thor wouldn’t find her. The wine made her more open, it didn’t take long for Loki to coax it out of her about how Thor didn’t satisfy her in the bedroom.

Loki had taken her to his chambers, giving her a night she would never forget. And it had become a beautiful affair after that night.

-

The following day, Thor was out for a ride and she bumped into Loki when she was on her way to the gardens. He joined her, offering his arm and they had a lovely chat as always as they walked through the gardens, he was charming and flirty, making her blush constantly.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. ‘Why don’t we go back to your chambers, I can finish what I started last night.’ He purred, his tone full of promises.

They couldn’t wait to get to her room, so Loki just teleported them there nice and quick. The contrast was outstanding between him and his brother. Loki took his time undressing her, kissing every inch of skin that became available to him. Complimenting her as he went along.

He took his time with her before getting her on the bed, working her up nicely with his devilish fingers that hit spots inside her she couldn’t reach herself. Making her cum before going down on her, something that Thor never did. Even though he expected her to go down on him all the time.

When she got to have some fun with Loki, he would coax her with dirty words and call her his good girl as she stuffed his cock down her throat, sucking him for all he had. Then when he _finally_ got inside her, Loki knew exactly how to use his cock. And he used it well.

-

Thor was back early from his ride out with Sif and Hogun. It was too hot and he decided he wanted to spend time with his girlfriend instead. But as he reached her room, he panicked because he heard her whimpering inside and crying out.

He burst through the doors in a blind panic, but then the colour drained from his face at what he saw.

Loki was taking her from behind, her breasts were swinging as Loki groped at them, tugging on her nipples as he fucked her. He had just bit down on her shoulder, knowing how much she loved it.

Thor watched with eyes wide as Loki made his girlfriend cum, hard. She made noises that Thor had never heard from her before and her entire body shook like she was having a fit, eyes rolling back in her head.

‘Oh… Hello, brother.’ Loki grinned cockily.

She was blissed out from being fucked so good, but her stomach did drop as she looked over and saw Thor at the door. Looking utterly heartbroken and confused at the scene on front of him.


End file.
